Forbidden Addiction
by Kisa-June
Summary: Naruto is going to a new school, but finds his roommate has a secret he thought impossible to hide.  My first vampire fic, dedicated to my buddy, mainly SasuNaru, rated M for plenty of reasons.
1. Eat You Up

OK... this story I am writing is dedicated to my friend, because I owed her for something and I intended to keep that promise... so here we go...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the concept for vampires in this story (to know more... read The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd, which I also don't own), or the song _Eat you Up_ by BoA

Warning! Guys having sex! Or rape... or what ever Sasuke does to Naruto... Don't read if you don't like! If you do? Then keep going... I won't stop you... and tell me how I do... this is my first one of these things I am writing... Comment on how it is...

Forbidden Addiction- Eat You Up

_When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it used to be,  
>Boy, you got to be the finest thing in history.<br>The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand,  
>You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain...<em>

"Remember, son. Principal Tsunade is a friend of mine. Make me proud!"

"Aw... Datebayo! Why ero-senin? She's an old hag! It's obvious she has had one too many botox injections and plastic surgeries in her lifetime... I noticed your eyes never wavered from her not-so-small tits!"

Jiraiya hit his son, Naruto Uzumaki, in the back of the head as he straightened out his school uniform, attacking the sleeves with a steamer to take out the wrinkles. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and growled at the man, now attacking his tie and jacket with the steam gun. When his father was finished, he stared into the mirror to look at himself. His azure eyes looked back at him as he stared at his messy blonde hair. His uniform jacket, light blue and white plaid, was neatly pressed, but he knew that wouldn't last long. His black pants were also wrinkle free, another thing that wouldn't last long.

"Well, well! and I thought you only wore orange!" a female voice said behind him and he turned to see his Vice Principal, Shizune, and a man with grey hair, wearing a suit and an eye patch that looked out of place. He was reading a book and was slouching.

"This is your homeroom teacher, Kakashi Hatake. You will call him Kakashi-sensei, as the same for me," she smiled at him and moved to let Naruto get a better look. That's when he noticed that he wasn't wearing shoes and socks.

"Excuse me, Vice Principal Kakashi-sensei? Why is my homeroom teacher, Kakashi-sensei, not wearing shoes and socks?" Shizune stared as the blonde youth got hit again Jiraiya again.

"Excuse him, he has never been to a private school for long and doesn't know how to act in the presence of superiority, Vice Principal Shizune-sama," Jiraiya explained as he exaggerated his last words. Naruto pouted and rubbed the back of his head again. He hated his foster father with a passion but he looked up to him all the same. He had raised him when no one else wanted to be near him. He always stayed close to him when he was afraid, but he never let on that he liked him. Naruto was too proud to admit that.

"Well, I don't know why he isn't wearing shoes, but he will be on your first day at Konoha Gakuen. Now! Do you have your stuff?" Naruto nodded. Shizune walked for the door and opened the door and beckoned him to step through to the outside world. He picked up his bag, but he was held back by Jiriah, who pulled him into a huge bear hug.

"I'm gonna miss ya, Naruto. Write to me if you have the time, kay?" He let go and kissed the youth's forehead.

"Ew! Gross!" he yelled, but promised to write every weekend. He left the house and before he got into other car, he looked back at what was his house for the last time.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Kakashi-sensei, who was driving, made a sudden turn onto a dirt road going uphill.

"Excuse me, Shizune-sama, where are we going?" Naruto asked, a bit shaken with the rough road.

"To get your roommate! He is a transfer, like you," she replied, just as shaken. Naruto wondered, as they approached a large iron gate, what he would look like.

'Oh, fuck...' He thought, 'A shity rich boy. What fun.' The gates opened and they drove up to a huge mansion, were a boy with pale skin and medium length raven hair stood with a suit case. The car stopped and both grown-ups got out and approached. Naruto stayed in the car. There would be plenty time to talk to the snotty rich kid later since they were roommates.

"Naruto, I want you to meet your roommate," Shizune said as the door opened and the boy sat next to him, "Sasuke Uchiha. I hope you two get along." The Uchiha's appearance was flawless. His raven hair was neatly combed, his unnaturally pale skin was as smooth as porcelain and almost as white. The boy was as perfect as perfect can be, but there was something amiss. Was it the boy's onyx eyes, which he thought he saw a hint of red in them, or his over all appearance that made Naruto shiver from head to foot, making the raven boy stare at the blonde with those intense onyx eyes.

"Um," Naruto said, a little embarrassed for staring, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki," silence followed and Naruto thought he didn't hear him over the bumps in the road. He was about to say something when Kakashi spoke up for the first time in a calm voice.

"You guys hungry? We will have to go drive thru cause I don't have shoes on," Naruto nodded. He hadn't been hungry that morning and he was starting to get hungry. They jerked to the left as Kakashi turned right, making Sasuke bump into Naruto. They straightened up and were back on the paved road.

"Sorry, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. It is a pleasure to meet you," the raven said in a smooth voice, extending a pale hand. Naruto took it, and realized that, even for his pale completion, he was warm and strong. Naruto thought he had a vacant expression, because Sasuke laughed and said, "I get that a lot. I am not sickly. My whole family is rather pale," the car stopped and Kakashi rolled down the window.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! How may I help you?" said an automated female voice.

"OK, I would like four #7 combos, please," he then turned around and asked, "What do you guys want?" Naruto and Sasuke laughed as Shizune slapped their sensei.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

They arrived at their school, Konoha Gakuen, round about six thirty pm. Kakashi pulled up beside the sidewalk to the dorm rooms, which looked like an old time five star hotel. Shizune got out and opened the door for the two teens.

"Want me to carry your bags?" Sasuke asked Naruto out of the blue. The blonde could feel the blood rush to his face. He was angry, or he was blushing at the raven's generosity. But he didn't know what to feel.

"I can carry them myself!" he said as he got out the car and picked up his bags. They walked together towards the doors of the dorms. The set-up took Naruto's breath away. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, showing rainbow lights on the floor. The carpet was a velvety red color and the walls were crème. The trim was gold. The boys walked across the floor to the elevators and the two roommates stepped inside.

"Your floor is the top. The room you will be in is at the end of the hall to your right, #439. Enjoy!" Shizune said as she pressed a button for the fourth floor. The doors closed and the elevator began to go up. The boys were quiet until something happened.

The elevator stopped abruptly.

The lights went out.

And Naruto felt a pain in his neck unlike anything he had ever experienced. But before he could scream, even before he hit the ground, he was out cold.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Naruto woke up and jerked into a sitting position on a bed he didn't recognize. The room was a deep shade of purple and ten times as big as his old room back at his foster father's. He felt his neck where he had the stabbing pain. Nothing.

"You are awake! Good!" came Sasuke's voice with a bit more relief than was thought needed. Naruto turned to see his roommate half in uniform, his tie and jacket hanging on the side of the bed.

"Go take a shower, Naruto, you look like you need one," Sasuke pointed to a door across the room. The weird thing was as soon as the words left Sasuke's mouth, Naruto had an urge to take a shower, when he had no thought of doing so before. He crawled out of the huge bed and walked over to the bathroom that Sasuke pointed out.

The bathroom was scary clean and that feeling increased as Naruto's eyes tried to adjust to all the hot pink and white that covered the room top to bottom. Naruto shuddered and went to turn on the bath to get the hot water going. As soon as the water was hot enough, Naruto stripped and stepped in. He closed the curtain and turned on the shower head.

"Don't say a word," came Sasuke's smooth voice from over the noise of the shower head. Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to see the raven's silhouette on the shower curtain. "Open the curtain so I can step in with you."

'No! No I won't!' Naruto thought clearly and frantically into his head. But his body moved of its own accord and opened it, despite the blonde's attempts to stop himself.

Sasuke stepped in, still in his clothes, which were now getting soaked by the water. Naruto wanted to cover himself from the raven, but was stopped by one of the strong pale hands of the raven. Naruto stared into the boy's eyes, which were now red with, what looked like, lust.

"Kiss me, Naruto," he said, and before Naruto could chain together a retaliation in his head, their lips met. Naruto's eyes went wide as the raven embraced the blonde and turned his head to deepen the kiss. The blonde wanted so desperately to push him away as Sasuke's tongue finally found its way into his mouth, but he couldn't get out of the raven's grip. Sasuke finally stopped kissing him on the lips and moved to the blonde's neck, biting and sucking near his collar bone.

"Do you know what my favorite song is?" the raven asked out of the blue. Naruto shook his head. Sasuke stopped and stared at the blonde with his red eyes. "It's called Eat You Up by BoA," he chuckled, "I think it fits this situation completely, don't you?" He kissed him again, only with more aggression. Then, Naruto couldn't help but gasp as one of Sasuke's hands brushed up against his cock.

"If you move any closer , Boy, there is no guarantee," Sasuke half whispered, half sang into Naruto's ear as he began to trace his fingers up and down the shaft, making Naruto's breathing quicken.

'This isn't right! He's my roommate! He can't god damn touch me like this!' The raven wrapped his fingers tightly around the blonde's now fully erect member, earning a throated moan from him.

"Take my clothes off, Naruto," Sasuke wispered again in the blonde's ear. Naruto did as he was told, fumbling a bit with the buttons and the zip, and soon both were bare, Sasuke grinding into Naruto. Naruto felt his climax approaching as Sasuke got faster and harder. He held on for dear life for fear of slipping in the tub, which he thought it wasn't such a bad idea. Then, the blonde came for the raven, who did the same.

'Please... let this torture stop!' the blonde wined in his head as he began to slide down the wall. But Sasuke's strong arms held him up as he kissed him again. He made Naruto's tongue enter his mouth this time by grabbing it with his teeth and pulling out. Naruto thought of a child grabbing a friend's arm to let them join in a game.

But Naruto knew it wasn't a game. He was practically being rapped by his roommate and, stranger still, not being able to control the situation.

"What I will do to you I feel it and its scaring me," sang the raven as his hand drifted between the blonde's legs. Naruto gasped as the raven traced over his opening.

'No! Oh, hell no! No way in fucking hell are you doing that!' Naruto's voice yelled in his head, desperate to scream it to the heavens.

"Like I've become some kind of demon in the mind," Sasuke sang as he slid one of his fingers into the tight opening. Naruto gasped loudly, and then the thought occurred to him.

Sasuke wasn't going to stop. Naruto was not only going to have his virginity taken by a guy he barely knew, but it wasn't even willingly. He, then, began to do something that he hadn't done since his father died. He began to cry. He thought his tears had all dried up, but there they were, streaming down his face.

By this time, Sasuke had placed all three fingers into Naruto's asshole and was about to remove them. Naruto continued to cry, though it was hard to see with all the water every where. Naruto thought it was the only god sent in this situation.

"Hold me so I can put myself inside you, Naru," Sasuke told him. Naruto felt the blood rush to his cheeks more at the nickname but did as he was told. This was a hard feat for him to do, but some how he did so, his tan legs around the pale waist, adjusting himself to the large object inside of him.

"Tell me when you are ready," the raven said, somewhat out of breath. Naruto nodded after two minutes of him prolonging the inevitable and, somehow, found Sasuke moving in and out of his tight ass. They were both panting, Naruto still crying for he couldn't find a way to stop himself now, the hot water making them slick, the feelings becoming more and more prominent and sensitive. Once again, the blonde felt his climax approach. He dug his nails into the raven's back, making the boy groan.

Naruto, once again, spilled his hot seed all over Sasuke, while the later came inside the blonde. Naruto was still crying as the raven pulled out of him and held him up as he turned off the shower head. He picked up the blonde in a fireman's lift to the violet bedroom, where he placed him in the bed. His lips moved, but Naruto only noticed one thing.

Sasuke's onyx eyes were filled with tears.

_I'll eat you up Your Love, Your Love  
>I'll eat you up Your Love, Your Love<br>I'll eat you up so yum, yum  
>Can't get enough think I'm in love<em> 

Well... I know that it is kinda fast for them... but tragedy will happen in the next chapter and someone will get hurt... I hope you enjoyed that and comment, please!

A/N- This is the one I had up on Live Journal, so I will be putting that link away so It cant ever be seen again… Kapish?


	2. Addicted To You

Well, well, well… so it has come to this… OK! So here's tha deal, I will update as much as possible for you and you guys just keep giving me warm and fuzzies, kay? Seems a fair trade, no? So here we go!

Oh, I forgot to mention this last time, this is June… Kisa seems to be on hiatus, her and her busy schedule of work and movie going, WITHOUT MEEE! DX

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it's June, not Kishimoto… I also don't own the song _Addicted_ by Kelly Clarkson…

Forbidden Addiction- Addicted to You

_It's like you're a drug  
>It's like you're a demon I can't face down<br>It's like I'm stuck  
>It's like I'm running from you all the time<br>And I know I let you have all the power  
>It's like the only company I seek is misery all around<br>It's like you're a leech  
>Sucking the life from me<br>It's like I can't breathe  
>Without you inside of me<br>And I know I let you have all the power  
>And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time<em>

Hurried footsteps went thundering across the floor of the fourth floor corridor towards the stairs. The boy pushed the door with enough force to make the building shake, but he didn't care.

The staircase was darker than black to the normal eye, but his eyes were far from normal. He, literally, jumped every flight of stairs till he got to the second floor. He burst through the door and ran down the hall to the last door on the left.

He banged on the door with desperation as he fell to his knees, sobs shaking his body. The door opened to reveal two older boys, both with pale complexions whiter than the moon and eyes as dark as midnight.

The one with the long hair got to his knees and, with one fluid movement, picked him up and took the boy into the room.

"Sai, don't say a word," The older looking boy told the other in the room. Sai looked shocked but did as he was told. The older boy sat on the bed and adjusted the younger so that he could sit on his lap. He brushed a long strand of black hair out of the younger's face and smiled kindly at him, hugging him gently.

"Aniki…" the boy said between sobs. The older just smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, Sasuke? What is it?" he said as softly as possible so that he could still hear him. Sai just scoffed and sat in the dark corner of the room.

"Itachi nii-san, I-I need help. I'm so confused a-and scared. I-" Sasuke was stopped by a gentle hand over his mouth. He quickly wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"Shh. Relax and tell me everything when you are ready."

_Later__that__morning_

Naruto woke up, feeling groggy. What had happened to him? He tried to get up, but he felt sore from the waist down. Then he remembered. His roommate had raped him in the shower. His roommate, whose eyes glowed red and porcelain skin seemed too pale to be natural.

What was he thinking! His eyes couldn't have glowed red! He wasn't some supernatural creature; he was some box standard guy who liked to rape his roommates. Ok, even Naruto had to admit that part wasn't natural, who the heck rapes their roommate the first night they are in their dorm room.

How did he get up there anyway? He fainted in the elevator by causes unknown. He woke up on the bed, was told to take a shower, and then magically did everything that Sasuke told him to do. How was that possible? It was like he had no free will of his own. His body had refused to listen.

He heard the door open and two men came in, both looking the same. They approached the bed where Naruto lay, who wasn't going to pretend to sleep. One was Sasuke, who looked kind of skittish, the other was taller and quite calm. He looked handsome with his long raven hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He leaned over Naruto and looked, of all places his neck. He sighed, then stood up straight.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki, I presume?" Naruto nodded. "I am Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. There is something that you need to know about us." He breathed in deeply. "We are not what we seem. You may think we are crazy, but we have plenty of proof to say otherwise. Do you want to hear this?"

Naruto scoffed, "Sure, I'd be quite happy for you to explain why little brother raped me in the shower." Sasuke's head dropped a little and looked away.

"Well, we are quite a well known family. Known through the centuries as great businessmen, we have quite the reputation of predicting trends. But we have a secret that has helped us get that reputation." Itachi closed his eyes as he thought of an easy way to break this to the blonde without traumatizing him. "We are immortals- well, most of us are. Me and Sasuke had a human mother, so we just have an elongated life span. We are creatures known as vampires." Naruto looked stunned. He was not expecting to hear something like that.

"You're kidding me, right? Vampires don't exist!" He said rather shakily. Itachi sighed and shook his head.

"Last night, in the shower, were there times you wish you could have rebelled but couldn't? Did you follow every one of Sasuke's orders? Did you see his eyes glow red? Is his skin unnaturally pale? Is MY skin unnaturally pale?" He stopped and let it all sink in. Everything was as he said. Naruto knew it to be true, but he still didn't get one thing.

"Why, though, did I do all those things?" This time, Sasuke spoke.

"The elevator, before you passed out. I couldn't control my urges and being in that space with you drove me crazy. Your smell is intoxicating and I don't know why. So I bit your neck and you survived. I couldn't believe it. Usually when that happens and I bite someone, they die from the loss of blood. You stayed alive, which drove me to do what I did in the bathroom." He looked away. "I was scared after that and ran to my brother, cause I knew he knew what to do."

Naruto sat in silence for a wile. He then sighed and rolled over so his back was facing the two brothers.

"I need time to think. This is a lot to take in and I need to think if what you are telling me is true or a farce that was just spun so I can still be used. Leave me alone." Sasuke moved to protest, but Itachi stopped him and shook his head no. They left the room and Sasuke turned to his brother.

"Why are we leaving? Why don't we stay in there with him?" Itachi shook his head again.

"We have done all we can do, Sasuke. All we can do is wait. Just like my love, he needs time to digest what we have told him. His smell, though, was reassuring. It seemed the serious but open type. We have nothing to fear. All he needs is time."

_That afternoon_

Naruto sat in the kitchen of the huge dorm room and slowly ate the ramen he had made. All day had seemed surreal after what the two had said to him. He finally stopped hurting long enough to get up and take a proper shower without being interrupted by anyone. He found a bite mark on his neck where Sasuke had said he bit him. He couldn't concentrate on anything but the short raven haired boy. He had finally accepted that they were what they said they were, which seemed so weird, but he felt he could come to terms with it. There was just one thing he couldn't seem to get.

"Why me?" He said out loud to no one in particular. He finished his ramen, and realized he needed to give something to the dorm staff, so he got changed and left with the paperwork in hand.

Deciding to take the stairs, just cause he didn't want to wait for the elevator, began going down, stinging a little as he stepped down. For two flights he was fine, but suddenly lost his footing and began to fall. Expecting the worst, he braced himself for the trip down the stairs, but that was cut short when a pair of arms caught the blonde. Opening his eyes, Naruto's blue eyes met a pair of onyx eyes as Sasuke stared worriedly at him.

"Are you ok? Maybe you shouldn't be up." Naruto blushed a bit, not expecting this from the other. He got up and started picking up his papers.

"Honestly, I am fine. I don't need your hel-" he lost his balance again and Sasuke caught him and began laughing a little.

"I think you do need help. You don't seem to be able to stand steady enough," he finished picking up the papers, then helped Naruto up.

"I am so sorry, Naruto." Naruto was taken aback at this, but listened none the less. "I truly am. I wish I could just take it back and start all over, get to know you and then tell you about me. Please forgive me." He bowed to the blonde. The blonde smirked.

"Just answer me this, you don't sparkle like those gay vampires in that book all those girls go gaga for, do you?" Sasuke's eyes widened, then he began to laugh hysterically, shaking his head in the process.

"No way in hell do I sparkle," he finally said, catching his breath and holding his side. "I just burn super easily in the sun since I am only half vampire. Our cousin, Sai, is full vampire on our dad's side, so he has night classes. And Itachi is only my half brother, but we both look like our father." They stood there for a bit then carefully began going down the stairs.

"You know, all today, after you and Itachi came in and told me about the vampire thing, I couldn't help but think of you. I couldn't get you off my mind. Why?" Sasuke thought for a bit.

"It may be because I bit you, but I can't stop thinking about you either. It was strange, all my thoughts were of you, too," they stopped and looked at each other. "Maybe this was fated?" He said it more as a question than a statement, but Naruto agreed with a nod.

"Maybe, I don't know." They stood in the silence of the stairwell, just staring at each other.

Sasuke smiled again, "I have another song in mind."

"What is with you and music?" Naruto quipped. The other just shook his head.

"What can I say, I am a music major. Music is my life." He grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed it. "You know the song Addicted by Kelly Clarkson?"

"Ya, but why such girly music? I remember the last song you sang was Eat You Up by BoA. A girl sang that, too." Sasuke scowled.

"You have only known me two days, give me a chance to redeem myself here," Naruto just giggled and let the other continue.

"Well, anyway, the song talks about thinking of the other person all the time, and not being able to get enough." He stood closer to the blonde, Naruto not backing away. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the other's waist and held him close. "I want to know you more, Naruto. I want to know you better, understand you better, and _feel_ you more. I want to know more about you. You are my drug. I am addicted to you, a human. If the rest of my family knew, I would be taken away from you. You are my forbidden fruit, and I want you so bad it hurts." He placed his forehead on Naruto's and closed his eyes. "And eventually, you might feel the same way."

Naruto felt a blush creep along his face. He didn't want to tell Sasuke he felt the same, but at the same time he did. He wanted to know if what he felt was genuine, so he would wait to pass judgment on the raven.

They moved apart and walked down the stairs to get the papers sorted, but something stopped them in their tracks. There was some yelling, a crash and a scream. Sasuke ran down the rest of the way to see what was going on. Naruto took his time and when he got there he saw what happened.

There were two men, one was on the ground, bleeding profusely, the other was breathing heavily and one of the staff had frozen in her tracks and screamed. Sasuke looked as though his blood was about to boil.

"Sai, what have you done!" He said to the other man. The other, Sai, smiled.

"I asked him to not yell at me, he continued, so I shut him up." The smile sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. What was this guy's problem?

"You can't just go off on your beastly urges! He is an innocent! He is a human! He can die!" Naruto saw a glimpse of red in Sasuke's eyes. Sai brushed it off.

"Then humans need to learn to be less fragile." Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing! Was this guy for real?

"You are acting like a child, dear cousin!" The blonde gasped. His cousin? But didn't he say he was full…

"And you are acting like one, too, Mr. I-run-to-my-brother-for-everything! And he isn't even your full blood!" Something about Sai got Naruto scared at that point. The air changed, the woman was long gone by now, on the phone to the emergency hot line about what happened earlier, and the light around Sai seemed to dim a little. There was fear in Sasuke's face, too. He muttered something under his breath as Sai quickly moved and struck Sasuke hard in the gut, hand puncturing through to the other side. Naruto was about to throw up, there was blood everywhere as Sai threw Sasuke's motionless body across the floor. He then turned to Naruto.

"You're next, human. Say your prayers, if that will do you any good." Sai ran up and poised himself for the kill.

The pain he expected never came. Naruto didn't even realize he was holding his breath and had closed his eyes. He opened them and, to his relief, Itachi stood in between him and Sai, blocking the enraged vampire's attack.

"Sai," there was something odd about Itachi's words that made Naruto look at the man in confusion. "Stop fighting. You will be punished severely for this crime." Sai's knees gave way as Itachi let him go. He fell like a rag doll to the ground, eyes glazed over. Itachi ran to Sasuke, picked him up and left Naruto, stunned in the hallway.

"Sasuke…"

_It's like I can't breathe  
>It's like I can't see anything<br>Nothing but you  
>I'm addicted to you<br>It's like I can't think  
>Without you interrupting me<br>In my thoughts  
>In my dreams<br>You've taken over me  
>It's like I'm not me<br>It's like I'm not me_

_End of Chapter 2_

I swear I have a cliffhanger fetish XD Well, this was long overdue and I hope you guys enjoy!

Review! I like them XD


End file.
